Twice in a Lifetime
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: "Bella, I don't care if you have a million secrets to hide, I will always love you." Tears flowed down my eyes, happiness surging through my core. "Promise me you will never leave me." He smiled, his eyes showing all the love he felt for me. "Never." He whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Mom, there is something we need to talk about." I annonced one night at dinner. Of course I cooked, mom couldn't cook if her life depended on it.

"What about Bella?" Renee looked up from her food, her new husband, Phil followed suit.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Well, I went to the doctor's today."

"Why did you go to the doctors? You never get sick."

"Well erm, I am... "I hesitated, no one wants to know this about their sixteen -almost seventeen- daughter. "Pregnant."

I held my breath, waiting for the explosion, I didn't have to wait long. "What the fuck do you mean your pregnant?!" Renee yelled, jumping up from her chair. "Just last month you told me you were still a virgin."

"Actually, I told you that about six months ago." I corrected.

Renee glared at me, her face going red with rage. "Pack your bags Isabelle, you are going to go live with your father." With that she stormed out of the room, couple minutes later I heard her bedroom door slam.

Phil cleared his throat and I turned my stony face towards him. Chanting _I will not cry_ repeatedly in my head. "I am sorry Bella, I imagine that is not the way you were hoping she would react. Give her time. Have you decided if your keeping the baby or not?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I stood up. "Thanks for dinner." Phil smiled at me and I walked up to my room. I heard Renee screaming at the top of her lungs, she was probably on the phone with Charlie -my dad- telling him how I fucked up again. I sighed and entered my room. Two hours later I was packed and ready to go.

"Bella?" I heard Phil's voice outside my door.

"Yeah?"

He opened the door a crack and his head popped into my room, he looked sad. "Your mom said your plane leaves in the morning. I will be driving you there."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I am really sorry Bella." I nodded. "Night."

I rolled over without answering him, after I heard the door click did I let the tears come. I didn't hold back this time. I knew Renee wasn't going to like the fact that her daughter was pregnant, but I did not think she would react like this. A mother wasn't suppose to just turn her daughter away when she needed her most, right? I snorted in disgust, its not like she was ever an actual mom to begin with. I sniffled and cried some more, after a few more hours with my eyes swollen and my nose runny, did I finally succumb to the blackness of sleep.

I was awoken by Phil at six in the morning, to say I was mad was putting it mildly. I vowed to sleep on the plane, I sighed and got dressed, throwing on sweats and and a tank top. Phil carried my three suitcases into the the trunk of the car and I slowly followed him out to the car. I hopped in and looked out the window, watching Phil and Renee say good bye, commiting her looks to memory. After all, this might be the last time I see her.

Her heart shape face was surrounding by light brown wavy hair that rested on her small, lean shoulders. Her nose was slightly small and slightly crooked, and her blue eyes were always shining, even when she was mad. She had full pouty lips, she was a few inches taller than my 5' 6" and her body was like her shoulders, small and lean, but also wirey from the small amount of muscle she aquired from her spinning classes. Her eyes found mine as Phil was walking back towards the car, his blonde buzzed cut hair shining in the sun, she didn't smile nor did she wave. Her eyes turned to slits and she stormed inside. I sighed as Phil pulled away from the curb.

"I know I have said this plenty of times Bella, but I am sorry." Phil replied, his voice coming out stiff and forced.

"Not your problem Phil." I muttered, wishing he wouldn't keep talking.

"Well I put some money into your bag, just in case you need it for anything..."

My guard went up instantly and I looked over at him. "What are you implying Phil? Are you suggesting I get an abortion?"

He shrugged, unfazed by my anger. "People do it all the time."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you serious? Thats murder!"

"I was just making a suggestion Bella. You don't need to get all defensive."

I ignored him for the rest of the ride, just watching the city life pass me by. Soaking up the sun as much as I could, Charlie live in Forks Washinton. It rained most of the year, and if it wasn't raining it was snowing, it didn't see a lot of sun. I breathed a sigh of relief once we finally got to the airport. I scrambled out of the door before it even pulled to a stop at the curb, waiting for Phil to pop the trunk so I could get my bags.

"I got it, thanks." I snapped at Phil as he tried to grab a bag. "Thanks for driving me, I got it from here. It was nice knowing you." I turned on my heel, and with as much dignity I could muster -lets be honest, I completely struggled- and walked into the airport. Once inside, some employee got me a cart. At the counter, I got asked a whole bunch of questions. Two hours later, I was buckling myself in on the plane as we finally took off to my new home.

Three hours later found me hauling my bags again looking for Charlie. I finally found him and stumbled my way over to him. He gave me an awkward smile and led me to his cruiser. The hour and half car ride was filled with an awkward silence, neither one of us knowing how to break it. So in the end, we didn't. When we arrived at Charlie's house I went straight up to my old room. Grimacing at the pink and purple design. I threw on some pjs and climbed into bed. Hoping tomorrow would be better than this one.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is just a random story that popped into my head, mind you, its not gonna follow the books at all and I am just checking to see what you guys think of the idea. Should I stop or continue? And for the people who read PI, I am in the midst of writing the last chapter, but I can't seem to get it write yet, so I keep rewriting it. Think I am on edit 5. Well leave a review please.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to a queasy feeling in my stomach.

Hoping it wasn't morning sickness I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom, to a haven of sweet serenade. I reemerged from the shower thirty minutes later, feeling better. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the paper. I grabbed some orange juice and some poptarts then joined him at the table.

"Morning." I greeted. "Anything good?"

Charlie snorted, looking up from the paper. "I don't even know why Forks has a newspaper. Nothing ever happens here."

"Your job must be pretty boring then."

He nodded. "You have no idea." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I have to get going. I want to show you something first."

"OK." I answered. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door. In the driver stood Charlie with a big grin on his face and behind him sat a beat up red chevy truck. "Wow. Its great dad."

"Do you like it? Its yours." I stared at him wide eyed as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome kiddo." He patted my arm awkwardly. "Well have a good day at school. I got to get going."

"Ok. See you later."

Two hours later I pulled into the schools parking lot and parked as far away from the door as I could. I could feel every single person staring a hole right through me, the curiousity burning in their eyes and I sped up my walking before someone could stop me and start bombarding me with questions. Luckily, I made it to the office with no incidents, got everything I needed and went to my first class, where, unfortunately I got stopped.

"Hi, I'm Eric and you must be the new girl Isabella." The young man shot his hand out and I went to shake it.

"Bella." I corrected and followed him to an empty seat."Nice to meet you."

Three hours later found me exhausted and headed to the cafeteria. I got my lunch and went to go sit with Eric, after he practically begged me to, and he introduced me to the rest of people at the table.

"Hi Bella. I'm Jessica." A blonde haired average looking girl smiled at me. "And this is Angela and Lauren." Angela was a shy geeky looking girl but she seemed nice enough and Lauren looked like a preppy cheerleader who wore too much makeup and had a too big of nose on her face.

"Hi." I muttered. Suddenly five people caught my attention and I tapped Jessica. "Who are they?"

"Those are the Cullens. They were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica whispered. "Don't try though, they are all together."

"Huh?"

"Do you see those two in the front? You know the one who looks like a UFC fighter and the blonde who could be a model? They are dating. Same with the pixie looking girl and the tall one who looks like he is in pain. That is Alice and Jasper."

My breath caught as the last one came walking in. He was gorgeous and looked like a Greek God. Oh how I would love to jump his bones. I blushed at the thought and once again cursed the hormones. Our eyes met and I froze, my heart thudding loudly in my chest. What the hell is going on? He's gorgeous but not drop dead gorgeous.

"Whose that?" I stammered out.

"That's Edward Cullen. He is a bit of a loner. No girlfriend but no girl here is good enough for him."

"Oh? Did he reject you?" I asked bluntly and then blushed again when I realized what I said. "Sorry."

Jessica huffed and left the table followed by Angela and Lauren. I turned to look where the Cullens were sitting and my back stiffened when I realized they were all staring at me. The blonde girl had a look of hate on her face, the other three had huge grins on their face and Edward had a puzzled expression on his face. Like he was trying to figure something out but the answer wouldn't come to him. I sighed and gathered my things as the bell rang and made my way to my next class, stumbling slightly when I noticed Edward sitting in the same class I was attending and unfortunately the only empty desk was near him. I straightened my back and walked towards him, which by the point he was holding his breath like he smelled something foul.

Another two hours later found me in my truck heading home. This day was exhausting and all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep. After I got home I made some food for Charlie and then went up to my room and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week and a half flew by with no incident. Edward had yet to make an appearance after his behaviour in biology that day. I tried to convince myself that I didn't really care about what Edward Cullen thought about me, it wasn't working very well. I was pregnant for crying out loud, I couldn't even think about trying to get a boyfriend while I was carrying someone else s' baby. My emotions refused to listen. I wasn't sure why, I didn't know anything about him except he was gorgeous and I was pretty sure he had a huge secret that his whole family shared.

I sighed as I stared down at my math homework, the problem with small towns? They are always behind on the curriculum. I remember doing this stuff in grade nine. Another problem about small towns? They love to gossip. I was still the centre of their gossip. Everyone some how knew my mother sent me here, luckily for me, they didn't know the real reason why my mother practically disowned me and sent me to live with my dad. They all think it was drugs or I got involved with some gang. My father actually got a kick out of that one when he found out.

The bell finally rang and I followed Mike and Jessica to the cafeteria, as was our routine, and my eyes automatically searched out the Cullen table. Just as before, disappointment coursed through me at the missing person I was desperately searching for. It must be these blasted pregnancy hormones. I shook my head, grabbed some food and went to our regular table. As usual, Jessica and Lauren were talking about some random thing while the others listened as if their life depended on it. Angela and I shared _our look_ and rolled our eyes.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked her, pointedly ignoring the others.

She shrugged, biting her lip nervously. "I am not sure. I heard there was this new book store in Port Angeles opening up. I might check it out."

"Well if you do, give me a call and I will go with you."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Sounds good. Should we invite the others?"

We both glanced over at the other side of the table where they everyone was oblivious to anything that wasn't Jessica or Lauren. "No, I don't think they would appreciate the fine art of the written word."

"You are probably right." She chuckled. "What do you have after this?"

I made a face and Angela laughed. "Biology."

"It's not that bad."

"I know, but it's boring when you already learned everything."

She raised an eye sceptically. "Don't you say that about every class you have?"

I nodded, "Yes, because it is true. I don't mind rereading Shakespeare again, I would do that without having to be in a classroom, but learning everything all over again is seriously boring."

"Why don't you ask to be bumped up a grade then? You will actually be able to challenge yourself."

I shrugged. "Never thought about it, honestly." The bell rang. "Gotta go. See ya later." I smiled at her and made my way out of the cafeteria. As I walked through the door of the biology classroom I abruptly stopped and stared at my table. Sitting there like nothing ever happened, or that he wasn't missing the passed week of school was Edward Cullen. I walked over there with as much dignity as I could and sat beside him, giving him a wide berth.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen." He announced, as if I didn't know.

I glanced at him. "Hi."

"I am sorry about last week." He apologized. "I was not... myself."

"Clearly." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Shall we start over?"

I chewed on my bottom look, wondering if he was serious or not. "Um sure. Why not? I could always use some more friends."

He was about to reply when the teacher walked in, telling us what we were doing that day. I groaned, seriously, couldn't they just make up a new curriculum or something?

"So why did you move to Forks?" I shrugged. "I hope it wasn't anything bad that brought you here."

I shrugged again. "Is there a particular reason why you care?"

"Not really." He smiled at me, a crooked grin that made my insides flutter. "Just trying to get to know you."

"Well the reasons that brought me here are very personal, and I am not in the sharing mood."

"My apologizes." We didn't talk for the rest of the class. I kept shooting him awkward glances and when he would look my way, I would instantly return to my paper. The bell rang and I shot out of my seat and out the door as fast as I could. Apparently it was not fast enough, Edward caught up to me. "I know what it is like to keep such a heavy secret."

I stared at him curiously, "I do not hold such a secret."

"There is no point in lying Bella, you act like you have the whole world on your shoulders."

I shrugged. "Maybe I do, doesn't mean I am going to share my secrets to a boy as rude as you."

He winked at me, "You will tell me eventually, it is only a matter of time."

I scowled at him, how could I ever like a arrogant jerk like this? "I am late for class, if you would excuse me."

He nodded, "Of course. Good day Bella."

I took off at a brisk pace, on my way to gym. Why they didn't just put me into a different class, I would never know. Of course, the school didn't know I was pregnant and luckily, I still wasn't showing at three months. I prayed to whatever God could hear me that no one, especially not that bronze haired Greek God, would ever find out I was pregnant. I sat on the bleachers, contemplating my already disastrous future. I couldn't let myself get involved with someone like that, it would be cruel to ruin his life with a baby that wasn't even his. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, frustrated. What is wrong with me? I've only been here for awhile and I am already acting like some love sick teenager for a boy I didn't even know.

"A penny for thoughts?" I jumped at the voice beside me. I hadn't heard her approach, and almost screamed when I realized how close she really was. Alice Cullen. Adopted pixie of the Cullen family, the one who always seems too hyper.

"Um, what?" I asked intelligently.

She grinned at me, her teeth whiter than her face. "I asked what you were thinking."

"Why would you care what I was thinking?" I asked, irritably. Couldn't I just be left alone?

She shrugged. "I don't really, just curious. You had such a serious look on your face, I figured you were thinking about something important." She eyed me shrewdly. "Was it a boy?"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to let her show how right she was. "Why would I be thinking about a boy?"

"Most girls your age." She leaned closer to me, to whisper in my ear. "I am pretty sure that is how young ladies, such as yourself, get pregnant."

I snapped my eyes to her, terrified. How did she find out? "W... what? I have no idea what your talking about."

"Lie to yourself Bella, and to everyone here. But I know the truth." I stood up shakily. "I am not trying to threaten you Bella, I only want to be a friend."

"I... I have to go." I answered quickly, not really understanding what she was saying. She knew my secret. She knew why I was sent here, she knew the reason why my mom wanted nothing to do with me anymore.

"Bella?" She asked.

I didn't realize I had been swaying on my feet, I suddenly felt dizzy and ran towards the door, trying to remember where the bathroom was before I lost my lunch all over the floor. In my mad dash for the washroom I ran into a very solid object just outside the gym doors. "Oof!" I squeaked, blushing what I imagined was a very unpleasant shade of red.

"Bella?" The familiar voice asked, and suddenly my knees felt weak. Why couldn't the ground just swallow me up now?" Are you alright?"

I looked up into the very golden eyes of the only Edward Cullen. "I... I'm fine thanks." I stuttered, untangling myself from his arms, I only then realized that he stopped me from falling.

"Thank God Bella." Alice dashed up beside me. "Are you OK? I am sorry if I said anything to upset you.

"Alice." Edward hissed through gritted teeth. "I thought I told you to stay away from her?"

Alice stuck her tongue out. "Why? So you can have her all to yourself?"

"I think I am going to go now..." I muttered to no one in particular, those two were wierd.

"See, now you have gone and scared her off."

"Me?" Edward asked annoyed.

I didn't hear Alice's reply as I turned around a corner, breathing a sigh of relief I made my way to the exit and cringed at the rain that was once again falling. Good bye sunshine. I jumped into my truck quickly, shaking the rain off my coat. I turned over the key and my truck sputtered to life. Shifting it in gear I sped out of the parking lot and made my way home.

* * *

_Alice Cullen_

I was still pouting when he got home twenty minutes later. Esme noticed my look but decided against asking. "Edward, this is all your fault!" I screamed, even though I knew he could hear me.

"What is the big deal?" Roaslie asked aggressively. "She is a human, she doesn't belong with us."

I rolled my eyes, "of course she does. She is Edward's mate, but since she is human he can barely feel the pull."

"Shut up Alice!" Edward yelled from his room. "There is no way me and some pregnant human are mates."

"Pregnant?" Rosalie asked, instantly perked up.

I nodded. "Yes, she's pregnant, but nobody else knows. The only reason why Mr. Brood up there knows is because he was sitting beside her in class and heard its heartbeat."

"Rosalie, don't even think about it." Carlisle growled, walking through the door.

"What?" She asked, smiling innocently.

"You are not going to befriend her, just to convince her to give up the baby."

"She's seventeen Carlisle, she can't look after that baby."

"Either can you, or have you forgotten that the baby would be a human?"

She looked down sheepishly, "of course I haven't, but its a baby Carlisle, why would any of us hurt a baby?"

Carlisle quickly glanced at Jasper, who flinched a little. "Not all of us are accustomed to this diet Rosalie. I forbid any of you to go near the girl."

"But... soulmate."

"No buts, I do not want any of you to get close to her." He narrowed his eyes at us. "That girl has enough problems without having to deal with ours as well."

"Carlisle..."

"No!" He roared, making us all flinch. Carlisle has never lost his cool before, what was so scary about this girl that would make Carlisle so terrified?

"Fine. I will stay away from her." I muttered.

"Good." And with that, he walked out of the room and up to his study, Esme right behind him.

"Well dammit." I shrieked, frustrated.

"Alice, you know what you saw in your visions. Nothing has changed since Carlisle said you could not befriend her. She will still be in our lives."

I grinned up at Jasper and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Your right, that makes me feel better."

He grinned back at me and winked. "Shall we go to our room, my lady?"

I grabbed his offer arm and giggled. "We shall."

After that, I forgot everything in that moment but my mate.

* * *

**A/N: Alright here is chapter three. Sorry about the long wait, writers block... there is a very high possibility I might just put this one on hold so I could finish Progress Complete and Second Chances. We will see how it goes. As always read and review please. Your words are always welcome.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella Swan_

Things were a little odd after that encounter with Alice and Edward. I dreaded going back to school and have to deal with the overly happy pixie, but when I got to school on Monday morning it was like I was invisible. Edward was the same in biology, acting like I wasn't sitting five inches away from him. I shrugged it off, not seemingly bothered by the coldness. I was almost relieved by their sudden attitude change. The closer I got to someone the closer they would become to my obsessively close secret. Of course with every passing week my belly only became more swollen. I wasn't an idiot, I knew I couldn't hide it forever, but I was foolishly hoping I could pass it off as weight gain.

"... Bella?" I looked up at the sound of my name, Mr. Bruner looking at me expectantly.

"Sir?" I asked, confused.

"Do you know why Romeo and Juliet is still popular after all these years?"

I swallowed my embarrassment, "It is a tragedy love story sir. Two people who should have never fallen in love, but against all odds, did. And in the end they could not live without the other and decided to live in eternity in the afterlife."

"So why do you think it is still popular?" He pressed.

I ground my teeth, a snarky remark on the tip of my tongue. "I guess because people love how the main characters die." The class erupted into giggles.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." Mr. Bruner replied dryly. The bell rang moments later. "We will continue this discussion tomorrow. Class dismissed."

All the students gathered their belongings and made their way outside. The principal finally figured it would be better for me to be in an advanced English class than to sit and do nothing all year. Yeah, they finally grew a brain. I slowly made my way to my truck, feeling the hairs on my neck rise I turned quickly to see the whole Cullen brood staring after me. I shook myself of the queasy feeling and hurried towards my truck. Looking through my rear view mirror, I noticed them still watching me. I was starting to get slightly creeped out. I mean they treat me like a potential friend, and then I'm invisible and now they are staring at me. Are they trying to run me out of town?

I gave a shaky laugh and made my way slowly out of the parking lot, didn't want to be late for my job. Where might a pregnant teen work, you might ask. Well there is no better place than a grocery store. I work at the only grocery store in town, four days a week. Charlie was against it, but I told him I needed to start saving, either for the baby or for college I wasn't entirely sure yet. I finally arrived at the store, and went to the back and changed my shirt and threw on my apron. I ran into the boss, Mr. Big on my way out.

"Bella, happy to see you, hope all is well?" He asked cheerily. I felt sorry for the guy, apparently when he was a football star in college but he busted his kneecap during a game and that was it for him. He lost everything, his girlfriend, his future, his wealth. So he did what any man in his situation might do, he drank. Heavily. Moved to Forks a few years ago, and worked in this store for the passed fifteen years and when the owner died he gave the deed to Mr. Big. Now he lived up to his name, over six feet tall and weighed more then three hundred pounds you could see why he never married.

"All is well Mr. Big, thank you." I answered politely, swiping my badge. "Better start work now."

"Ah, before you go," He placed a chubby hand on my shoulder. "I was wondering if you could stay a few more hours? Mrs. Hendrix couldn't make it today."

"Oh, um sure Mr. Big. I hope everything is okay with her?"

He waved away my comment. "She is fine. Thank you."

I smiled and nodded, making my way up to my till. There were benefits to living in a small town. There were only three cash registers in the whole store and only two cashiers who worked. Mrs. Hendrix and myself. There were other workers too, other part time students who stocked items and such. And being in a small town, the store was usually deserted so it was a pretty lax job. I mostly helped put stock away and cleaned the store.

"Hey Bella!" I turned toward the voice and stared at the person walking toward me. He was about six feet tall with short black hair and a tattoo that looked tribal on his arm. He was wearing faded denim shorts and a short that seemed too small for him, and he could see every muscle move when he walked. I had to admit, I was drooling a little bit. He had beautiful copper skin that gave me the urge to see if it was as smooth as it looked.

"Uh, hello." I muttered my reply.

He chuckled and his voice sounded heavenly. "I guess it has been awhile since we've seen eachother."

"I... I know you?" I asked, shocked. I am pretty sure I would remember someone this attractive.

"It's me, Jacob Black." I stared at him blankly. "We used to hang out when we were younger."

"Oh, your Billy Black's son!" I blurted out loudly.

"Yeah! Charlie told me you were back in town so I thought I would come say hi."

I smiled at the gesture. "It's nice to see you again Jake. You sure... uh... grew up nice."

He waggled his eyes at me suggestively. "I have gotten pretty hot, have to beat the girls off me."

I laughed loudly, causing some of my co workers to look up and stare. "So besides putting all these guys to shame, what brings you to Forks?"

He shrugged, making his muscles to tense. "Like I said, just wanted to see you." His eyes travelled downwards, landing on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach instinctively, and his eyes widened slightly. "So it is true."

My mouth flopped open in surprise. "Charlie told you?"

He shook his head slightly. "No, I overheard him and my dad talking."

"Oh God, your dad knows?" I groaned, so much for Charlie keeping this a secret.

"Charlie was hoping you would keep it." I grabbed Jacob's arm, mildly surprised by how hard and hot it was and pulled me further away from the rest of the people.

"Shh, nobody else knows."

"Sorry."

"Wait, did you say Charlie wants me to keep it?" Jake nodded. "Why?"

"Guess he wants to be a grandfather?" Jake suggested.

"Yes, I'm sure that's it Jacob." I sighed.

"How far along are you?"

I scrunched my face up in concentration, "Not really sure, I will find out defintely at the ultrasound in a few days."

Jake's eyes lit up, "Can I come with you?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Then I guess it is a good thing I am not a cat." He winked at me, kissed my cheek and literally skipped out of the store.

"Who was that nice piece of eye candy?" I inwardly groaned as Lauren sauntered her way over to me.

"A friend."

She gazed at me, her eyes going up and down, her face scrunched up in disgust. "That's probably all he will ever be." She snorted. "Like a guy like that would be interested in someone like you." She laughed and walked away.

I went back to my till and sat at the chair Mr. Big provided me. I lied to Jacob when I said there weren't many people who knew. Mr. Big and Mrs. Hendrix knew. Of course I had to tell Mr. Big, he was my boss but Mrs. Hendrix, the old motherly bat, noticed the signs. I sighed and glanced at the clock. Only three more hours.

Three days later found me and Jacob standing in front of the Forks hospital. I wasn't eager on going in, at all. Sadly, I didn't have a choice, all the baby books Charlie has read said it was better to have a doctor go through the pregnancy with. Lucky me, so here I am. I get to see the doctor and he gets to tell me how far along I am. I glanced over at Jake who grinned at me and grabbed my hand. Grateful for the encouragement I walked through the doors and to the receptionist.

Like I said before, there are perks to living in such a small town, everyone knew you by name. The receptionist was a kind elder lady, probably around her mid fifties, she had salt and pepper hair in a _give-you-a-headache_-_and-pull-your-hair-out_ bun. She wore plain white scrubs and her face was almost as white. Her name? Ms. Pricilla Knots.

"Ah, Miss. Swan. Happy to see you." She smiled politely at me. Of course when her eyes found Jake they widened slightly and I could have sworn she licked her lips in desire.

"Ms. Knots." I answered back. "Is the doctor ready for me now?"

She nodded. "Third door on the right sweetie." Then she proceeded to wink at Jake.

We rushed off the way she indicated. Once inside I burst out laughing. "You weren't kidding about beating girls off were you?"

Jacob groaned. "I wish I was."

I shrugged. "Admit it, you love the attention." He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out playfully.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, and I had to contain my gasp. If Jacob was hot, this doctor was drop dead gorgeous. Of course once I looked into his eyes I realized this must be Edward's adopted father. But how could adopted siblings all look similar? "Good afternoon Miss. Swan. I am Dr. Cullen.

"Of course, sir." I mumbled.

"You ready to start?" He glanced over at Jake. "Are you the father?"

Jake glanced over at me, clearly uncomfortable, and then I decided to do something stupid.. "Yes! Er... yes, Jake is the father."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Okay let's begin." He turned around and didn't notice Jake turning pale.

_Sorry_, I mouthed towards him. He didn't acknowledged it. I bit my lip and an awkward silence filled the room. If Dr. Cullen noticed, I was grateful he didn't say anything. He pulled a monitor looking thing towards the bed and asked me to lay down.

"I am going to put this gel on your stomach, your lucky, it is not as cold as it used to be." He smiled at me while lifting my shirt up a little, exposing my slightly elevated stomach. He poured the gel onto my stomach and I slightly flinched. "Sorry." Then he put some kind of wand looking thing on my stomach and started moving it. After a few more minutes he turned the screen toward me. "Do you see that little lump there?" I nodded. "That is your baby."

I stared at the screen in amazement, there really was a living, growing baby inside me. Dr. Cullen showed me where the head was, the legs, arms and the body. Of course they weren't fully formed yet, so it kind of reminded me of a blob with tentacles and a head. I looked over to see Jake looking at the screen intently, his eyes glistening like he wanted to cry.

"Bella when was your last cycle?"

I stared at Dr. Cullen, my face turning red from embarrassment. "Why in the world do you need to know that?"

"It helps to know so I can tell you approximately your due date."

"Oh." I muttered quietly. "August."

Dr Cullen nodded and grabbed a paper from the desk. Upon closer inspection I noticed it was a circular plastic object with numbers and months on it. Dr. Cullen turned the wheel around slowly, looking at the numbers pass. "This is not an exact science, babies tend to come when they feel like it; but I believe the closet I can get is June eighteenth."

"Two days before I am suppose to graduate?" I asked. What awesome timing, I hope the baby decides to be late.

"Yes." He smile at me, wiped off the gel and wrote me a prescription. "You will have to get some prenatal vitamins and I am writing you a prescription for vitamin d tablets. You seem awfully pale."

I nodded. "Thank you Dr. Cullen." I grabbed Jake's hand and made a dash for the door.

"What a peculiar girl." I thought I heard Dr. Cullen say.

TLTLTL

* * *

"Sir, I believe I have found them!" A man no older than twenty came bursting through the door, panting as if he needed air.

"And?" A cold voice asked from the shadows.

"They are living in a small town called Forks."

A humorless chuckle could be heard. "Magnifico. Send a couple men to scout the area and report back to me in one weeks time."

"Yes sir." The young man squeaked and rushed out the way he came back.

"Do you hear that brothers?" The man asked gleefully. "It is almost time for us to exact our revenge."

"Are you sure it is wise to attack a coven of this magnitude, brother?" A dark haired man asked boredly.

"Of course." The first man screeched. "We will win, we will have the element of surprise."

"I think he is forgetting about the pixie." Another whispered loudly.

"Enough!" The man yelled, his long black hair swaying with the motion. The others grew quiet and he looked out the window, a cruel, sadistic smile on his face. "Soon you will be mine.. Cullens."

* * *

_Carlisle Cullen_

I arrived home a few hours after I attended to Bella Swan, there was something about her. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on, and it irked me to no end. I am centuries old and a mere mortal girl has me perplexed. It was like watching Edison trying to invent the light bulb, the answer was staring me in the face but I still could not see the answer. Once I stepped out of the car, I finally heard my _children_ arguing once again. I sighed, which was unusual for me; seeing as how I didn't actually need oxygen. I wonder if this is what it felt to raise real teenagers.

I was bombarded as soon as I walked through the door. "Thank God Carlisle. Please talk some sense into these idiots." Edward begged.

"What are you talking about?"

He gestured toward Rosalie and Alice. "Those two still want to befriend Miss. Swan."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the two of them. "Didn't I forbid you to go anywhere near her?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Carlisle, you are not our real father and we are not teenagers. This should be our own decision and we shall face the consequences if they arise."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you rebelling because you like the human girl or because she has a baby growing inside her?"

Rosalie chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Both."

Edward growled. "Your lying."

"Stop reading my thoughts bastard. So what if I just want to befriend her for her damn baby? It's not like I am going to steal it from her."

"You realize this is a bad idea right?" Edward looked to me.

"Rosalie is right. I may be the leader of this... family, but will not force them to abide by my ruling."

"This could affect us all Carlisle! Letting that girl into our lives with put her at risk."

"Awe, I didn't know you cared." Alice cooed.

"Enough of this." I demanded. "Do what you wish, but you are not allowed to bring her to our home." I glared at the girls again. "Am I clear?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Good. The matter is settled. If you need me I will be in my study." Without waiting for a response I walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter, I felt inspired by your lovely reviews. Keep them coming, I love to hear what you guys think. So can anybody guess who the bad guys are? I didn't want to give too much away, that would spoil all the fun; but for the person to get it right I will do a personal shout to them in the chapter. Hope you like and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella Swan_

Jacob and I were walking back towards my truck, an awkward silence between us. I chewed my bottom lip thoughtfully. "Jake... I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Bella." Jake snapped.

"It doesn't sound fine." I murmured, slightly curious to his reaction.

He shrugged as he opened the driver's door for me. "What do you want me to say Bella? What if that gets out?" He growled.

"Dr. Cullen wouldn't do that."

He glared at me and then slammed the door, walking around to the passenger side and climbing in. "You don't know that for sure. You have no idea if anyone was listening on the other side of the door."

I started the truck and looked over at him. "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't exactly mad at me?"

"Just take me home Bella." He sighed, looking out the window, signalling the discussion was over. He had a defeated look on his face, and I couldn't figure out why.

"OK." I backed out of my parking spot and out of the lot and made my way to La Push. We didn't say anything on the way back, Jake was still staring out the window, a thoughtful look on his face and I was still trying to figure out what was wrong with him. A few minutes later I pulled my truck up to his old two bedroom house, or well it looked more like a shack, with a huge red barn in the back. "Jake..." I tried again.

"Thanks for letting me come today Bella." He replied and jumped out of the truck before I could utter a reply.

An hour later found me back inside my house munching carrot sticks. Charlie found me a few hours later, sitting on the couch staring into nothing, the carrots gone. "Bella?" I looked up to see Charlie standing there, his hand resting on his gun holster like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hello dad, your home early." I smiled.

"Early?" He stared at me like I was crazy. "Bella it's almost seven."

"At night?" I shrieked. "I am so sorry, I didn't even make you supper. I will get on that right now."

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, Charlie following behind me. "Are you alright Bella?"

"Fine dad." I muttered, looking in the freezer for potential food, not finding anything I sighed and remembered I was suppose to go shopping after my appointment. "Just feeling a little off today I guess. You are going to have to order pizza or something, I seem to have forgotten to go shopping."

"Bella, calm down." I glared at Charlie. "I looked after myself for years when your mom left, I am sure I am capable of ordering a pizza for myself."

"Fine." I stomped my way out of the kitchen all the way to my room. Stupid hormones making me mad over nothing. I decided to just go to bed, maybe in the morning I would feel better.

* * *

Tltltl

_Rosalie Cullen_

"She seems to be quite grumpy today." Alice whispered to me.

It was official, we have both gone crazy, we were standing outside Bella's house watching her. We were stalkers. This was something I could see Edward doing over a girl, but us doing this just seemed so ridiculous, and wrong. "Maybe it's the hormones, I heard they get pretty bad."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about her hormones Rose, I was talking about her being upset."

I stared at the pixie in confusion. "What?"

She let out a frustrated breath, "It is not the hormones making her upset, it's something else."

"Like what?" Alice shrugged. "How did her appointment with Carlisle go?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything." Alice whined. "He said it was confidential and when I asked Edward, he told me to stay out of it."

I looked back towards the house, noticing her bedroom light was off. "Should we go..."

"Quiet. I heard something." Alice clamped a hand over my mouth while I glared at her. Moments later we heard the trees rustling a few yards away, we turned to the noise and our eyes widened in surprise when we seen a huge russet wolf step out of the cover of the trees.

"Let's go Alice, before he sees us." I whispered.

She nodded and we dashed through the trees, running like our asses were on fire. We made it back to the house in record time. Luckily for us we were not followed.

"What were you thinking?" Edward roared as soon as we walked through the door.

"What?" Squeaked Alice.

"Why in the world would you go to her house? You know Charlie is friends with those stupid mutts."

"We weren't harming anyone Edward, we were just curious." I defended. "How were we suppose to know one of them would show up?"

Edward threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. "You are both idiots."

"Edward, there is no reason for that language." Esme chided quietly.

"Do you have any idea what they have done?" He yelled at her. "They went to her damn house and one of those pups from the reservation showed up. They are bloody lucky he didn't see them."

"Forks is our territory, they couldn't attack us." Alice replied.

"Do you really believe that would have stopped them if they wanted to attack you?" Edward snapped.

"What is you problem?" I snapped right back. "Jealous that we did it first?"

Edward glared at me. "I don't want anything to do with that puny little human."

"Edward..." Esme started.

"No, I don't care what the rest of you idiots want to do with her, eat her for all I care. But I do not want anything to do with her!" He screamed and then ran through the door we conveniently forgot to close.

There was an awkward silence after his dramatic exit. "Who wants to play chess?" Alice chimed, completely oblivious to the tension. I rolled my eyes at her and went upstairs.

_Bella Swan_

"I'm sorry Jake, she has gone to bed already." I heard Charlie reply loudly. He really sucked at being subtle. A few moments later I heard the door close, of course I should have known that wouldn't have stopped Jake. Moments later I heard a light tapping at my window.

"Jake?" I hissed quietly, walking towards my window in shock. I opened the window and looked out. "How in the world did you get up here?"

He grinned at me. "I have skill. Bella, look, I..."

"No. I do not want to hear any apology from you Jake. I'm sorry for what I said, your right, I shouldn't have told dr. Cullen that you were the father. The next time I'll see him I'll make sure to tell him. You can go now."

He sighed, "Can you please hear me..."

"I said no Jacob." I again interrupted him.

"Bella.."

"Could you please leave, I am tired."

"Can I at least finish a damn sentence?" He snapped and I blushed furiously.

"Sorry."

"Can I speak now?" I nodded. "Good. I wasn't actually mad at you..." I stared at him. "Okay, I was a little mad at you. But not entirely, you saying I was father made think about a few things I never thought were possible."

"Like what?"

"I... I can't tell you. It's complicated, it is based on my heritage but either then that I can't say anything about it. I'm sorry. Like I said, it made me think, I was more saddened by the thought of you having this baby alone."

"What?" I was confused as to where this conversation was heading.

He ran a fruistrated hand through his short hair. "I am not explaining this properly... I just meant that we used to be best friends when we were little, and I was hoping we could be best friends again. I don't want you to go through this pregnancy and the baby all by yourself."

"What..."

He grinned at me. "I just mean, I will be there for you Bella. I'll even try and stomach the birthing process if I have to."

My eyes glistened with unwanted tears and I flung myself onto him. "Thank you Jacob. That means the world to me."

"Great. Come by tomorrow okay?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "I want you to meet the rest of the gang and the beach."

I laughed. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow after school."

"Awesome. Well I better get going." He placed a hand on my stomach softly, his eyes moist. "I am going to be a great uncle." He put one leg out the window.

"Jake, there is such thing as a door you know."

"Wouldn't want Charlie to know you had a boy in your room, especially after last time." He gestured to my stomach, and I shoved him slightly, which caused him to lose his balance and he fell out the window.

"Oh my God! Jake!" I screamed out the window, poking my head out, my mouth flopping open when he was on his feet grinning at me.

"Later Bella." He waved and disappeared into the trees.

"I need sleep." I muttered to myself. "Sleep sounds real good."

* * *

**A/N: Alright here is chapter five, sorry it's short, but its more of a filler. I know it is a little slow right now, but I promise it will pick up soon. I was going to have a little fling go on with Jake and Bella, but I decided against it, I mean when your pregnant and alone, you don't want a boyfriend, you want a friend, usually. So I just made him a friend. I promise there will be tender moments with two of them, but they will not be romantic. As always, read and review. Always love to hear what you guys think.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


End file.
